Three stages of a dark place
by Cats758200
Summary: Bella was a happy pony. Always smiling. She had great friends. Everyone liked her. She had a life you could envy. She was happy.
1. Prolouge

_**Denial...**_

 _ **Blame...**_

 _ **Acceptance...**_

Bella was a regular young pony. She was happy, playful and kind. She had a loving family, great friends and a life you could envy.

She **was** happy...

"After the accident she is.. different."

"It's like she's a different pony."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't talk to us anymore. She won't eat, play, nothing."

"She sits in her room all day."

"At first she was fine, just a little shocked."

"She began ignoring us yesterday."

"I'll go and talk to her."


	2. Denial

Bella sat down on her bed.

Eleanor came in and said: "Bella.. I'm so sorry, i know you cared about them."

"No, i'm fine." Bella said. She was staring at the window. She was looking at a bird that was sitting on the table. She wasn't crying, but that was not what surprised Eleanor.

"Bella.. Are you.. alright?" Eleanor asked.

"I just said, i'm alright."

Bella was a happy pony, always smiling. Just as she was now. Her mouth was wide, the look in her eyes was sad. "Can you.. please leave me alone?" She asked, turning her face to Eleanor.

Eleanor stood up and turned to the door to leave. Just before she closed her door, she could hear: "Well, Nora?"

"She wanted me to leave her alone for a moment. She's probably shocked."

The next few days went quickly for Bella. Her life went on the way it did before. She went back to school, afterall, exam day was coming along and she didn't want to miss a thing.

Everybody in school seemed to be shocked, but the news got old quickly and soon, everything was back the way it was. Bella was still smiling, everyone thought she had gotten over it. Her friends would have known though. They were the only ones who truly knew her, who saw inside her. She couldn't have hidden anything from them. They would have known...

 _ **"You know you were supposed to go with them..."**_ A voice whispered from the shadows.

"No!"

 _ **"You should be there, lying on the ground..."**_

"Who are you?"

 _ **"You knew all along, didn't you?"**_

"Knew what?"

 _ **"That's why you didn't go..."**_

Bella opened her eyes. It was just a dream. Those dreams had been haunting her for days now. She was sweating all over. Her heart was racing. She stood up from the bed and went to the window. She opened it and let a cold breeze in. It was a warm May night. There were no clouds and she could see stars everywhere. She went to the door and opened it to get a glass of water.

When she came back, the room was quite cold so she closed the window and went back to bed.

 ** _Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hey, August, I think i'm sick, I can't come afterall." She said. "Aww dang.. We were planning on going to the Rainbow Falls and hike there, on the cliffs." a young male voice said. "Oh, just go without me. I'm sure it'll be fun. Just don't fall down, K?" She joked around. "Yeah, don't worry Bel. We'll be careful." He hung up._**

Her alarm clock went off and she woke up.

Eleanor knocked on the door. "Bella, sweetie. It's time for breakfast!"

"Hey mom, can I stay home today?" Bella asked.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, i'm... fine."


	3. Blame

I should have been there...

I knew...

I should have gone there...

Should have warned them...

It's all my fault...

 ** _Her phone rang again._**

 ** _"Bel, how are you?" A female voice asked._**

 ** _"Don't worry your pretty little tail. I'm fine Mia, it's just a cold! How are you over there?"_**

 ** _"Rainbow Falls are so pretty! We're just camping here on a cliff. The weather could be better though, rainclouds are coming this way. We need to get to the cave before it gets here, it's dangerous here with rain. We're moving now, i'd better end the call, we'll call you when we get to the cave, K? Bye!"_**

 ** _"Bye! Be safe!" Bella hung up._**

"How are you feeling, Bella?" The therapist asked.

"Good."

"You miss your friends, i'm sure you do, but you can talk to me about everything."

"Great."

"They called you right before the accident, correct?"

"Maybe."

"Which of them?"

"Mia."

"Miranda Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"What about Augustus Pie?"

"Yes."

"What exactly happened?"

"Look, I was supposed to be there, okay? And if you and my stupid mom think that THIS will help me, you are hugely wrong. What makes you think TALKING about it will make it any better? Huh? What makes you think that recalling all of the memories will make me the same happy, stupid and childishly trusting pony I was? I will NEVER be the same. Now GO!" Bella screamed.

"You weren't stupid, and it's great you finally got to let all that out. Now, let's.."

" ** _GO!_** " Bella snapped.

The therapist stood up and left the room.

Bella still stood there, not even knowing what happened herself. She had never been so angry at anyone. Nor had she screamed so loud in her life.

She sat down and started crying.

It felt good.

She hadn't cried a single tear since that day...

 _ **"Please.. Don't go... Don't leave me here. Mia.. August.. Stay with me.."**_

 _ **She was standing behind the glass doors separating the beds and the hallway, they had machines attached to them. Their heartbeats got slower and slower. There were doctors all around, trying to help them. Until.. They stopped. At that point, everything went kinda slowmotion and blurry for Bella. The doctors stepped away and a nurse said: "Time of death: 19:34." And wrote it down on a paper. The doctors left the room and allowed Bella to go in. She stepped in. "No... Mia.. My best friend... We never.. We never got to finish our school presentation about.. how paper is made.. August.. I never.. I never got to tell you... I love you..."**_

 ** _Bella stopped. There were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling._**

 ** _"I love you.." She whispered._**


	4. Acceptance

Bella woke up. It was another bad night filled with nightmares. She reached for a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for her mom.

For the first time in weeks she went downstairs. It was early, about 6 AM. She left the note on the dining table and went to the corridor.

She put on her coat and went outside. She walked to The Crystal River. It was a deep river, filled with rocks. She went on the bridge that crossed the river and sat down there.

 ** _Her phone rang again._**

 ** _She picked it up to see, if it was August or Mia. They were supposed to call her when they were safe, but they hadn't called her for an hour. She was getting worried. It wasn't them._**

 ** _It was her mom._**

 ** _"Yes?" Bella answered the phone._**

 ** _"Sweetie.. I'm so sorry.. You need to come to the Fillydelphian Hospital. I.. I'll talk to you when you get here, K?"_**

 ** _Eleanor hung up and Bella went downstairs to get dressed. She went out and started walking towards the hospital. When she got there, her mom was waiting in front of the house._**

 ** _"Oh darling.. I can't believe it happened!"_**

 ** _"What happened, mom?"_**

 ** _"It's just that.. Augustus and Miranda were hiking on a cliff and it started raining. They started running to get to the cave, but Miranda slipped. It was slippery on there, because of the rain. Augustus tried to grab her hoof to help her back up but he slipped too. They fell all the way down and Miranda passed out. Luckily, Augustus knew that she always kept her phone in her pocket and he called 911. They both had multiple broken bones and were brought here."_**

Bella stood up and looked down at the glistening water. "I was supposed to go there. With them . I was supposed to.. Die. With them." She whispered. As she closed her eyes, she climbed over the rails. "I love you" She whispered and let go of the rails. She fell and felt a soft breeze on her skin. The next thing she knew, she was in the ice cold water. She hit a rock and lost consiousness (do tell me if I spelled that word correctly please).

She was found the same morning. Her mom found the note. It said:

 _For Mom:_

 _I am gone. Forever. Please do understand, nothing you ever did caused this to happen._

 _I don't want you to cry, to blame yourself or to forget all else._

 _You can find me in The Crystal River._

 _I love you._

 _XOXO, Bella._


End file.
